Dance in the Dark
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Lynn was there the night Scott was bitten. Being a fellow supernatural, Lynn decides to keep an eye on Scott and, by extension, his best friend Stiles. As a bigger plot begins to unfold in Beacon Hills, Lynn's own secrets threaten to unravel along with it. Stiles being so damn curious about everything did not help either. OC-centric, pairing undecided, rating may change to M.
1. Holy Darkness

Chapter 1: Holy darkness (got a hold on me)

* * *

Lynn watched in horror as the giant werewolf bit into her classmate's hip.

As soon as she had heard the howling and caught the scent of human blood, Lynn had quit her hunt and scampered up into the trees, instinct taking over completely as she hid. It had been bad enough when a cop had almost come across her feeding on the doe she had caught that night, and now some other creature was there, intruding during her hunt?

And that was when she saw him.

She was too far to see clearly at first, only being able to make out a figure in a red hoodie. A growl had rumbled through the clearing, alerting every creature in the area that a predator was near, including Lynn and the unfortunate person who was standing out in the open, easy pickings for the other creature of the night that was out there with them. Then they slowly turned, and in the moonlight, a familiar uneven jaw was revealed, and Lynn knew the potential prey was none other than Scott McCall.

Then, somewhere from the left, a giant wolf-like creature howled and bounded towards the defenceless teen. It leapt on top of him and bit Scott faster than Lynn could say 'Wolfsbane'.

Lynn winced at Scott's screams and was ready to climb down and help him. The last thing she wanted was to see some innocent guy get killed.

But then it let him go.

Scott managed to get away and scramble to his feet. He turned and began to run for his life, but the werewolf did not pursue. It waited two seconds before it turned and bounded off the way it came, not noticing that Lynn had witnessed the whole event as it disappeared into the darkness.

It must have been an Alpha who was looking to turn someone, Lynn realised. She could see no other reason as to why else the beast would bite the teen then turn the other way.

That . . . That wasn't good. Lynn looked to where Scott ran. He was headed towards the road. She leapt from tree to tree until she reached the treeline. It had just begun to rain when she found Scott in the middle of it, examining the bite on his side.

He was injured, but unless his body began to reject the bite immediately he would be fine.

A werewolf, but fine.

Lynn felt like she should do something. Go over and see if he was alright, explain what the hell had just happened to him, or offer him a ride home. But she could not as she risked exposing herself. He had already been scared out his mind by the werewolf, but a girl with black eyes, fangs and a serpentine tongue might cause a fainting spell. Not to mention that her entire front, from her chin to her navel, was splattered with blood. Lynn had always been a messy eater.

Her mother would be so disappointed.

Scott began to make his way down the road, and Lynn took this as a sign that he would be alright. But a teen, unknowingly bitten a changed by a werewolf? That could pose problems.

Lynn did not like it, but it seemed she was going to have to keep an eye on Scott McCall.

* * *

" . . . there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened . . ."

Lynn's head snapped up in attention as her English teacher described the situation. A body. That explained why she could smell human blood before Scott was even bit, and why there was a cop out in the woods. The girl prayed she did not drop anything that could identify her in the wounds, especially if she had been close to the body. That also meant she could not hunt in her usual spots until the murderer was found.

A murderer . . .

Her eyes darted over to Scott who sat two desks away and was performing some type of non-verbal communication with his best friend, Stiles, who sat as at the back of the classroom.

Lynn had been relieved to see Scott standing in front of the school that morning. He seemed perfectly fine, which meant he must be undergoing the change. The Alpha who bit him, however, was obviously deranged if he thought it was OK to go around giving the bite to people without out their consent. He might have also been responsible for the dead body in the woods, which posed more problems for Lynn considering she was trying to keep herself hidden. The last thing she needed was any hunters to come to town because of suspicious supernatural activity.

Lynn was pulled away from her thoughts when the vice principal entered the classroom with a girl shuffling through the door with him.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He introduced, and the new girl gave the class a small smile.

Allison was lovely to look at. Her features were sharp and aristocratic, but there was a calming type of softness in her smile, and her brown hair fell in perfect Taylor Swift-style waves. But it was her last name that caused Lynn to think. Argent. That name sounded so familiar, but Lynn could not place where she had heard it before. Something in her gut, however, told her it was important.

It looked like Lynn was going to keep an eye on two of her classmates now.

* * *

"Hey, have you noticed Lynn keeps staring at you?" Stiles said casually, head bowed down towards the lunch table as if that would help avoid eye contact with the girl.

Scott looked at the lunch table Lynn usually sat at. Her eyes were not focused on them but a book in her hands. Every so often one hand would drift away from the book to reach for some food from the lunch tray in front of her.

Scott turned back to Stiles, unimpressed. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Dude I swear she was looking at you, like, two seconds ago," Stiles defended. "Plus in English, she kept looking back at you while you were working."

Scott's eyes widened slightly in panic. "Do you think she knows about last night? How I found the—"

"What? No, how could she know about that?" Stiles shook his head. "Dude, I meant that she might have a crush on you."

Scott reeled back and stared at the girl and Stiles laughed at his astonished face.

They were not really friends, but Scott and Stiles had known Lynn since she moved to Beacon Hills from Australia back when they were in the eighth grade. She was kind, usually kept to herself, and the only person that they had seen her hang out with for extended periods of time was Danny Mehealani. The most notable thing she had ever done was on the second week after she started going to school with them when she punched Jackson square in the face for making fun of her weight.

Stiles could remember the incident like it was yesterday. What Lynn had said after she knocked Jackson down really stuck with him. She was absolutely terrifying, and all her anger made her Aussie accent stronger, which just added to the brilliance of the moment.

**_"I know I'm fat ya dumbfuck, but to try and use it against me is a really scummy thing to do. Do you get off on making others feel bad about themselves? Do ya, mate? I'm sick of ya shitty, uppity attitude. I swear to God if I hear you making fun of my looks or someone else's after this, you're gonna get something worse than punch, I promise you that."_**

Bless that potty mouth of hers. Of course, despite her obvious victory over Jackson, siding with Lynn against Jackson meant siding against Lydia, which was basically social suicide. So, there was a reason she did not have friends besides her reclusive nature, and there was a rumour flying around that the only reason she was friends with Danny was to get at Jackson, but otherwise, she was a nice person.

While Jackson tended to ignore the girl after everything that had happened, Lydia was still very open with her dislike of Lynn. Stiles' thought Lydia was still upset that Lynn had handed Jackson's ass to him in front of what must have been at least two-thirds of the school. It would have been embarrassing as hell, to say the least. She still sneered at her in the hallway and made snide comments if Lynn was close by. None of it seemed to phase her, which always seemed to infuriate Lydia more.

Lynn just seemed really comfortable being herself, something Stiles admired. She was one of those girls who did not have to try. She did not care for the opinions of others or high school politics.

Plus, she was hot.

Lynn did not put a lot of effort into her looks, which seemed to work out fine for her. She was light skinned and had black hair, which she always kept in a long bob that she parted on the right. Her lips were always stained a soft red. She had freckles right under eyes and on her small nose. Her round face matched her round eyes, which were a deep brown, not as dark as Scott's but not as light as Stiles' own amber eyes.

She usually dressed in fandom-related clothing, which Stiles' appreciated. Like today, she wore a green t-shirt under a denim jacket that read "Burdened With Glorious Purpose", which fitted tightly around her very . . . _very_ ample chest. And she usually completed her outfits with high waisted jeans or tights that hugged her shapely hips and thick legs.

Stiles felt his face heat up a little just thinking about her thighs.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Scott groaned when he recognised his friend's glazed expression. "Let me guess, deciding whether or not you should give up on Lydia?"

"C'mon Scott, I'm a loyal guy, Lydia's the only one for me," Stiles explained and gestured over to the girl who became the focus of their conversation. "But that doesn't erase the fact that Lynn is super hot, and if she's into you man, I say go for it."

Scott shrugged. "She's pretty cool, but I don't like her like that."

Stiles nodded then replied teasingly. "Yeah, a relationship probably wouldn't even work between you guys. She's way outta your league."

Scott scoffed. "You, of all people, are not allowed to lecture me on trying to date a girl that's outta my league."

"Hey! Lydia may be—oh, she's gone." Stiles said when spotted Lynn's now empty seat.

"Hey guys."

The boys nearly jumped out of their seats when Lynn appeared, standing by their lunch table with her bag slung over her shoulder and her lunch tray in her hands.

"Whoa, where did you—" Stiles looked the girl up and down. "Is pulling a Batman a habit of yours?"

"Last time I checked, pulling a Batman meant disappearing before anyone notices, not the opposite." Lynn shot back with a small smile and tilted her head towards where she was previously sitting. "Unless you've been watching me?"

Stiles gave her a dry look. "Hard not to when you've been staring at Scotty boy over here all day."

"Dude!"

Lynn just giggled and slid into the seat across from them. "You noticed that huh? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

It was then Stiles realised how tired Lynn looked. She was wearing a light layer of concealer under her eyes, which was not enough to cover the deep purple that came through.

"It's just that, I was really curious about something." The girl explained, addressing Scott directly. "This morning I saw you showing off this huge bandage to Stiles, and I was just wondering if you were OK?"

Scott blinked and stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry! I don't mean to pry." Lynn said, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "There's just all this talk of a murderer on the loose and, well, I guess my paranoia is dialled to ten and I was a little worried."

Scott pointed to himself. "About me? Getting hurt?"

Lynn nodded shyly. "Yeah."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the both of them and made faux gagging noises as the two continued to gaze at each other.

Lynn snorted dismissively but kept her attention on Scott. "I won't ask what happened, but you are ok, right?"

Scott bowed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, my side just looks a lot worse than it actually is."

Lynn's eyes trailed down Scott's body slowly before she glanced back up with a charming smile. "Good. I won't keep you, let me get out of your hair."

"Don't even worry about it," Scott reassured and gestured to Stiles. "We have to leave soon anyway, lacrosse practice."

"Lacrosse? Huh, I'm not busy, I might stop by and watch you practice," Lynn decided and stood up from the table and waved goodbye. "See you."

The teens watched her disappear into the corridor. As soon as she was out their line of sight, Scott's body relaxed.

"That was . . . weird."

Stiles chewed on his thumbnail, his expression pinched in suspicion. "I take it back. That was some bullshit, Scott."

Scott gave Stiles his usual lost expression. "What?"

"I'm saying that Lynn's not as good a liar as she thinks she is." Stiles grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "Did you not see was she was doing?"

"Uh, she came over to see if I was ok?" Scott described, unsure of his friend's train of thought.

"That's the thing, why would she do that? You guys aren't close, and she kept saying she didn't wanna get all up in your business, but she came over anyway."

Scott sighed. "I'm starting to think Lynn isn't the only one who's paranoid."

"Look, dude, there was something about her. The way she spoke, it was like . . ."

"Like?"

Stiles stayed silent for a moment before he responded. "Like she knew something about you, something that even you don't know about yourself."

Scott did not want to admit how much that statement frightened him. "What, what would she—"

"I don't know," Stiles interrupted and turned away from his friend to gaze at the door Lynn had exited through. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

**AN: There we go! I hope you guys like it. I'm not even sure what I'll be doing with this story, mainly it's to help me get over a writing slump I've been in the last few years. If there are some who are interested in this story, I'll probably continue it. **

**Until next time!**

* * *

**Chapter title:** Lyrics from_ Meet Me in the Woods_ by Lord Huron


	2. Rich kid, asshole

Chapter 2: Rich kid, asshole (paint me as a villain)

* * *

"Well well, look who crawled out of her cave."

Lynn looked up from her book to see Lydia Martin climbing up the small bleachers that fenced the lacrosse field with the new girl in tow. Allison was beautiful, of course Lydia would swoop in and snatch her up. Another pretty pawn to enhance her clique.

"Lydia, I should've known you were headed this way," Lynn responded. "I was wondering why all the squirrels scurried back to the trees in fear."

Lydia grits her teeth together in annoyance before replying. "Maybe they were frightened by the fashion faux pa that is paring denim with denim."

Lynn looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a light wash denim jacket with deep, red wax coated jeans, and she, in her own opinion, looked cute as hell. Smiling, Lynn looked back up to Lydia. "Hmm, no, I don't think so. I was thinking they'd been driven away by the smell of overpriced perfume."

She then looked past a now fuming Lydia to the new girl who stood behind her, looking very uncomfortable by their heated interaction. "Allison, right? I'm Lynn, I'm in your English class."

Allison began to sit down. "Oh, right. You sit a desk away, it's nice to meet you."

Lydia, being the only one left standing, had no choice but to sit next to Lynn.

She quickly brushed it off and turned to Lynn with a tight smile. "So, what gives? You never come to anything lacrosse related."

"I never knew you paid so much attention to what I did Lydia."

The strawberry-blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just curious, this just doesn't seem like your type of scene."

This tone of the conversation shifted and reminded Lynn of her interaction with Scott. She had gone over to his and Stiles' lunch table to examine him, to see if he was reacting to bite yet. Like earlier that morning, he seemed fine, which meant it was only a matter of time before he started experiencing the physical enhancements that came with being a werewolf.

Lydia was doing the exact same thing, trying to coax out some information. Idle chit-chat with someone she obviously did not like was not Lydia's style.

Lynn decided to humour her. "It isn't, but I wanted to get some fresh air. When Scott and Stiles mentioned they had lacrosse practice, I thought I might as well watch."

Lydia looked at the field, confused. "Who?"

"Uh, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski? They're in our grade? C'mon Lydia, you've been going to school with them longer than I have." Lynn rolled her eyes. "Surely the Queen of Beacon Hills High must look down from her throne now and then."

Before Lydia could say anything in retaliation, the two aforementioned teens walked out onto the field and Lynn quickly pointed them out.

"They're also in our English class." Allison realised and peered over to Lynn. "Um, who's who?"

Lynn gestured to Scott, who was now geared up and headed towards the goal. "The one with shaggy hair, kind of looks like a lost puppy? That's Scott."

"Scott," Allison mumbled, a happy glint in her eyes as she stared the teen boy intently.

Lynn looked back and forth between the two. Did the new girl with the suspiciously familiar last name have a crush already? And on the newly changed werewolf no less.

Lynn rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. As if she did not have enough to worry about with an Alpha werewolf on the loose.

The sharp sound of a whistle went off, and the three girls looked over in time to see Scott at the goal, getting taken down by a lacrosse ball to the helmet.

Lynn winced. "Oooooh nasty."

Allison nibbled on her thumbnail. "I hope he's ok . . ."

He apparently was, because it was not long before Scott had gotten up and blocked every shot thrown at him.

Allison was impressed. "Wow, he seems pretty good."

Lydia nodded along, surprised by Scott's skills. "Yeah, really good."

The two did not notice Lynn's concerned expression. According to Danny, Scott and Stiles were the team's constant bench warmers, which usually meant a lack of skill. For Scott's reflexes to be this good, and for him to be showcasing them for what seems to be the first time only drove home he was indeed a turned werewolf.

And few steps away from exposing himself.

* * *

With a bag of dried peaches in hand, Lynn made her way through the forest.

It might not have been the wisest decision to return to the reserve, especially at sunset. With a monstrous werewolf on the loose, who may or may not also be a murderer, being out in the woods just as it was getting dark would seem foolish to anyone who knew the situation. Not that Lynn could not defend herself if anything were to attack her. She could be downright vicious when the situation called for it.

She initially went into the woods to follow Scott and Stiles. In reference to the newly turned werewolf, her intentions had gone from keeping an eye out to actual stalking when she overheard the two speak after lacrosse practice about heading back into the woods. Apparently, Scott dropped his inhaler the night he was turned, and they were going to drive back out to look for it. She had driven out as well with plans to track them but when she got to the preserve, a strange wave of uncertainty hit her.

What was she even doing? She knew looking out for Scott was the right thing to do, but was that all she could do to help? How was she supposed to keep it up? Scott was going to find out eventually. Who was supposed to break it to him? Did the Alpha that bit him have a pack? Without any answers and with no one to ask for help, it was down to Lynn.

She decided to leave the boys be for the moment and drove off to another location and started her trek into the woods from there. She needed to clear her head and find the best way to approach Scott about his new supernatural nature.

With a few more steps she reached her usual rest spot.

The Hale House.

When she first stumbled onto the house during one of her hunts a few months ago, she quickly realised it was the site of the Hale fire. When the sun was at its highest point or the full moon was glowing, no light seemed to touch the house. It was as if the universe knew something terrible had happened there.

Out of respect she never when inside, but she would climb the tree that stood out the front of the house's remains. She would sit on the lowest branches and eat dried peaches as if to keep the burned building company. That sounded sad, and it was. Sometimes when Lynn was lonely, which was more often than not, she wanted to be around something that seemed just as lonely. And in some ways, the house reminded her to appreciate what she had even though, at the moment, it was out of reach.

But this time, something was amiss.

There was a car parked outside the house.

Lynn froze and breathed deep.

Blood.

She could smell blood, coming from somewhere near the house. It was similar to the blood she smelt the other night. Only it was different somehow, it was not quite human. Though now she was questioning if it was ever human, to begin with.

She breathed in again, and she smelt more blood, but it was fresh this time. It smelt warm. Warm because it was still pumping through something that was alive.

Lynn quickly turned to find a man standing behind her. He was handsome and wore a leather jacket like it was no one's business. He was tall with broad shoulders, pale with dark spiked hair, and had intense hazel eyes that she could get lost in if they were not sending the murderous glare he was currently sending her.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said, almost snarling at her.

Lynn widened her stance and stood her ground. She would not be intimidated. "Says who?"

"Says the property owner." He replied, stalking closer. "Leave."

Lynn's eyes widened but she did not move. "Property owner? You're a Hale?"

He was in front of her now, angrier than he was a few seconds ago. Lynn swore steam was about to burst out of his ears. "_Yes_."

Lynn nodded and turned back towards the trail. "I'm sorry. I've been coming here for the past few months. I meant no disrespect, and I won't come by anymore if that bothers you. I'm sorry again."

"Why?"

Lynn looked over her shoulder. "Why what?"

The Hale looked at like she was crazy. "Why would ever come here?"

Lynn turned to face him and shrugged. "It's a good place to reflect. It's quiet, and it's peaceful. Some stuff's gone down, and I needed a place to think, so I came here."

The man tilted his head in curiosity, but his body was still tense and on guard. "What stuff?"

"Werewolves," Lynn said with a huff of laughter, framing her confession as a joke. "I'm pretty sure my classmate's been turned into one too, so I'm trying to find a way of breaking it to him if he hasn't figured it out already himself."

Lynn expected a chuckle, a scoff, or even just a look of indifference or dismissal. She got none of those.

Instead, the young man stared at her with wide, knowing eyes.

"Oh shit," Lynn groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes. "You're not a hunter, are you?"

This time he scoffed. "No."

Lynn jumped back, fear creeping up her spine. "How about the Alpha werewolf that bit my classmate?"

Derek stared her for a moment before he blinked his eyes and revealed to her two bright, glowing blue irises.

"Blue? I don't know what that means." Lynn admitted. "But I'll assume you're not an Alpha."

He blinked again and his eyes returned to normal. "And what exactly are you?"

"Concerned about my classmate," Lynn kicked at a stick on the ground. "And I have no idea how to help them."

The Hale looked towards the trees. "This kid, does he have shaggy hair, own an inhaler?"

Lynn followed his sightline. "You ran into Scott. He was supposed to be out here this afternoon, looking for his inhaler, not that he needs it anymore."

"From the smell of him, he's only just been bitten."

"It was last night, out here." The teen turned back to him. "That means it takes less than twenty-four hours for the bite to turn someone if it takes. That's bananas."

"How did you even know he was bitten?"

"I was there when it happened." Lynn held up a finger, halting any further response from the man. "I'm not going to tell you why I was there; I don't even know if I can trust you. How do I know you're not one of that Alpha's betas? Oh my God, why am I even telling you any of this? I don't even know your name."

"Derek." He replied.

The teen crossed her arms, not meeting Derek's eyes. "I'm Lynn. Lynn Monroe."

There was short silence between them.

Derek turned to her again, his eyes hard. "What did this Alpha look like?"

"Look like? Well, it was . . ." Lynn tried to find the right words. "A beast. More beast than a person. It looked like a giant wolf. It was wild. I was sure it was going to kill Scott, just from the vibes coming off it, but it just bit him and ran."

Derek did not respond, contemplating her description. "The bite wasn't offered then but forced."

Lynn crept closer to him. "Do you know who it is?"

The Hale sighed. "No, but I know it doesn't have a pack, which means it's going to bite someone else."

"Look, from what I've observed there are two major issues here." Lynn surmised. "One: there's a pack-less Alpha on the loose, and two: a turned werewolf who doesn't know he's been turned risks exposing the rest of the supernatural community in Beacons Hills."

Lynn leaned back a groaned. "Oh, this is a mess. Scott was flexing his new wolfy abilities over the lacrosse field today and body was found out here the other night—the Alpha might've killed someone!"

"What do you want to do about it?"

Lynn turned to the older man. "I just want to help Scott. He shouldn't have to deal with what's happening to him by himself."

"I'll cut you a deal," Derek offered. "I'll help with Scott if you help me track down this Alpha."

"Track him down or take him down?"

Derek shrugged. "Whatever needs to be done."

Lynn frowned. "How do you even know if I'm capable of doing either of those things?"

That's when a clawed hand took a swipe at her.

Leaping back, Lynn crouched down into a predatory position, her fangs extended, and her eyes turned hard obsidian. She ran at Derek, letting him dodge her as he was not her intended target. She crawled up the tree that had been directly behind him and used it as leverage to propel herself onto Derek's shoulders. The momentum brought them both to the ground. Lynn hissed and clicked her tongue at him, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back with all the strength she had.

The blue of his eye caught her attention as he stared at her over his shoulder, the other half of his face squashed into the ground. His bewildered expressed formed into a knowing smirk before he asked again, "What are you?"

"There isn't really a name for what I am." Lynn rolled off his back. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Doesn't matter now, you just proved you're more than capable." Derek got up and offered her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Lynn stared at his hand, wondering if it would all be worth it.

She grabbed hold of it and let him help her up.

She continued to grip his hand and her features returned to normal. "We have a deal."

They began to discuss plans to help Scott, and Lynn completely forgot about the scent of blood she had smelt before Derek's arrival.

* * *

** Chapter title:** Lyrics from _IV. Sweatpants_ by Childish Gambino


End file.
